Hide and Seek
by Red LeJester
Summary: Forty years after the battle with Millennium, Sir Integra is approaching death and Seras is heart-broken over the inevitable. But luckily, her sire Alucard has a game that will lift her spirits. And give him the chance to finally confess something to her. Meanwhile, a new enemy is coming, to destroy everything that the Hellsing Organization stands for. Based on anime-verse.
1. Chapter 1 It's A Sad Night

_Oh great, it's raining, AGAIN_! Sometimes, it feels like England was wetter than Vietnam during its monsoon season. But this…this was ridiculous. There's been absolutely no sight of the sun for the last fourteen days. Not that a vampire should be complaining but still...

It felt so depressing, almost like…like the Earth was crying too.

Beautiful Seras Victoria was sitting on the window bench in one of the Hellsing mansion's bedrooms, observing the weather; she established an office for herself in the East wing of the estate a few years ago. She had been left in charge of Hellsing's operations ever since Integra took ill last year. Integra frequently declared she's still fit for active duty but Seras knew; she knew better than anyone that Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing did not have long before she took her last breath.

Sir Integra was diagnosed with stage-four lung cancer last month. The doctors said that she only had two months, if that, left to live.

_Those damned cigars; I told her that habit would be the death of her._ Seras thought sadly.

Seras sighed heavily, trying hard to keep herself from breaking down, to cry like a frightened child. Integra had become like her friend, nay, more like family to her over the last three decades. After the battle with Millennium, even after Alucard had disappeared; Integra became sort-of a surrogate mother to the young Seras Victoria. She taught Seras everything she knew about anything. She taught her swordsmanship, archery and _most importantly_ how to act like a proper lady at the dinner table. She also taught Seras how to throw at a knife and think on her feet even after sheer exhaustion. So after thirty years, Integra has done more for her as her commanding officer, than anyone has ever done as a friend.

"_And now, she is forced to succumb to cancer_." Seras said softly. She knew no one was around to hear her. She looked into the dark storm as it rolled in towards the mansion like a tidal wave. It looked so dark, so ominous. Almost like…

"_Death's angels riding in to claim yet another soul_." Alucard spoke softly in Seras' mind with a chuckle.

"_Not really my choice of words, but yes… Something like that."_ She replied with sadness in her tone. She was too busy watching the storm clouds travel in to really pay attention to her Master's comical, albeit, depressing comment.

Alucard emerged from the wall next to the door. He took a healthy look at his former fledgling, how miserable and beautiful she appeared as she stared into the storm, as it slowly approached the mansion. He attempted to probe her mind to see what was going on in the recesses of her vampiric brain. He couldn't help but smile when he saw a strong barrier blocking his view. She must have mastered that ability in his absence.

Alucard was proud of the way she grew into her role at Hellsing and into her true nature as a vampire. He even loved the way she had changed her appearance. She had replaced her old "skirty" uniform into something more accentuating to her well-endowed body. She wore a Victorian-styled black laced-up corset, which sexily covered an equally black dress shirt. She had black pants that tucked into gorgeous thigh-high black boots. It was stunning attire for a true Vampire Queen. She even changed the color of her hair; what was once yellow blond hair, was now deep red, like the color of blood. And it even matched perfectly with her eyes.

_Beautiful, just beautiful_… The elder vampire thought as he looked at her, hungrily. _She will make a perfect mate for me once Integra is dead._

Seras noticed her former master's presence and smiled. In the past he had always frightened her, any time he was near her, but after the thirty years in his absence; she welcomed his company any and every chance she got. Over the ten years that he's been home, she found herself having various dreams and fantasies about Alucard. More recent ones are becoming more and more sexual with each passing day. She would wake up during the night, to find herself calling out his name, secretly praying for him to come and take her in her bed. All she wanted was him. She once had feelings for the late Captain Pip Bernadotte, but he was more like a substitute for something she had wanted for so long.

Her master, Alucard, the most powerful and most ruthless vampire in the world; but she couldn't let him know that. She couldn't tell him how she fell in love him over the years. Because he didn't want her, his love was toward Sir Integra. She was his fledgling, she wasn't meant to be his lover. And that painful truth was enough to break her heart. Nevertheless, she was an adult, and she knew better than to let her _humanly_ thoughts of love distract her from her work. So Seras decided to stay quiet and stand down to let Integra and Alucard's love flourish. She wouldn't stand in the way of their happiness; she would just have to suffer with the pain of unanswered love for Alucard. _Her master._

She could feel his eyes on her; thankfully it no longer unnerved her, in fact, she welcomed him to notice her.

"_A storm is coming_." Alucard said, rather emotionlessly. Seras turned her head to look at him for that statement. "_What do you mean_?" she replied curiously. He looked into her crimson eyes and smiled brightly, arching an eyebrow, jokingly.

"_Now, police girl, your senses should be stronger to sense a battle coming_." He turned his eyes toward the window as he walked closer to Seras. She turned her view back towards the clouds, which were now rolling directly over the mansion. At the same time, she felt a tingle in the back of her spine. It was Sir Integra calling for her this time, not for Alucard, for her.

She stood up from the bench, in time to bump right into Alucard, who placed himself right front of her. Seras didn't know whether to embrace him or _run away_ from him. He had been gone for thirty years and now it's been ten years, however Seras had no words that explain her love for Alucard. Normally, he stood much taller than her if she stood flat on her feet; but thanks to her boots, her line of sight was no longer to his chest but to his lips. Seras was so close that if Alucard tilted his head down, his lips would have been right on hers.

Seras looked away from his red eyes; they seem to glow in the dark when she looked into them. There were so...So hypnotic...She wished that she could become eternally lost within them; but that won't happen.

"_Master …I must go, Sir Integra is calling me_." Her voice was low and soft, almost a whisper. He gave her a look down from head to toe and back, like he was admiring the look of her body. "_You may go, Seras Victoria_." He said in an equal voice, and then disappeared right in front of her. Seras felt the chill, from the absence of his body, sweep over her when he left. _It's cold without him_.

Seras sighed. She, then opened a dark portal, leading into Sir Integra's bedroom and entered it. The doctor said that Integra was to remain bed-ridden for the remainder of her life; but it wasn't to be expected of the head leader of the Hellsing Organization. She forced her body to remain mobile, even in its delicate condition. She refused to become an invalid; no matter how many days of life she had left.

Seras entered the room, she caught of sight of the still-beautiful 62 year-old Integra, standing tall next to her bedroom windows. Seras opened her mouth to speak but decided to remain silent until Integra acknowledged her presence in the room. Integra turned her attentions from the tall windows and faced the same vampire that she had, over time, grown maternally fond of. When Alucard had disappeared, Integra was not so concerned for her own lost, but she saw how devastated Seras was when she found out that Alucard was gone. She expected the girl to go berserk; Seras instead became withdrawn. It almost uncomfortably quiet when she had returned to Hellsing. Integra feared for her men about Seras' unpredictable nature. As a result, Integra took Seras under her wing, not only to make sure the young vampire wasn't left to herself but so she wouldn't feel as lonely as she was now that… that Walter was gone... Now that Alucard has returned, and everything was relatively back to normal. When he had finally returned home ten years ago Seras and Integra were nothing, but ecstatic; however there was something off about Alucard's attitude towards Seras. But it seemed that Alucard was becoming "softer" towards her, in a way that Integra had never seen in the elder vampire.

Finally, she noticed Seras near the door, standing quietly at attention. "_Seras, there you are_." Integra said in a soft and raspy voice. "_I want to discuss some business with you. Come with me_." Seras followed Sir Integra out the door, towards the library. As they entered, Seras saw an older gentleman sitting at the drawing desk, waiting for them.

"_Miss Victoria, it's a pleasure to meet you_." The gentleman said in a kind voice. Seras was puzzled, she didn't know who this man was, but she was surprise that he was not afraid of her. "_This is Mr. Thomas Harsdon; he is the Hellsing family's lawyer. He is here to rewrite my will._"

"_But Sir, why? You still have a few more years in you left._" Integra knew that Seras was trying to lighten the atmosphere and smiled at the gesture but she knew that her time was fleeting and wanted to take care of this business before she passed.

"_Alright, Sir Integra, ready when you are_." Mr. Harsdon said, with a fountain pen in his left-hand, ready to write.

"_To the staff of the Hellsing estate, I give a raise in salary of 20%. To the soldiers of the Hellsing organization, I give you the private collection of weapons and enough ammunition for them to sustain you for approximately fifteen years. To Seras Victoria, I give you the Hellsing Organization for you to command, should you choose to lead it.__**"**_

Seras had to look away from Sir Integra, so she wouldn't see her tears of blood roll down her face; Integra knew it was painful for Seras to hear, **but it had to be done**; so she continued on.

_"To Alucard, I give back your name and your freedom on the moment of my death. I pray that the world shall survive your reign as the freed No-Life King of the Vampires. And may God forever bless her Majesty and the Organization. Signed… Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing._"

Seras' tears flow as she listened to Sir Integra read off her last will and testament. She was surprised and flattered that Integra trusted her enough to give her the organization to command; that gesture was out of respect and love. Seras remained silently as the lawyer put the finishing touches on the will, asking Seras to sign it as a witness and finally stamping it as proof of authentication.

"_Always a pleasure_. _Thank you, Sir Integra. God bless and take care_." Mr. Harsdon placed the rewritten will into his briefcase, stood up, tipped his hat to the two women and walked out the library. Sir Integra said nothing to Seras. There were no words to soothe the painful tension in the air. But when she saw the vampire crying tears of blood out of heartbreak, she gave a small smile. She, then, walked over to Seras and hugged her. Integra embraced her in the deepest hug that she had ever felt. Seras struggled to hug her back, out of pain and hurt she felt in her heart; she didn't want to lose Integra, but there was nothing she could do.

Seras didn't even see the tears flowing from Integra's face as they hugged, for what seemed to be forever.


	2. Chapter 2 Danger Inbound

"_**So, Sir Integra Hellsing is on her deathbed? **_The dark voice said, sitting in a captain's chair with his legs grotesquely crossed. His two gray eyes could be seen glowing in an overlay of darkness that surrounded his body. _**"Well then, that will make the taking of Hellsing even easier." **_The voice laughed a thunderous laugh, echoing throughout the halls of the tanker ship.

The man diverted his gaze towards the petite woman who drunkenly stood at the helm._ "__**Mademoiselle Cornélie, mis le cap pour l'Angleterre.**__"(Miss Cornelia, set sail for England)._ "_**Oui, Monsieur le Président," **_a female's voice replied back. The woman spun the captain's wheel harshly, forcing the entire boat to roughly turn north-bound.

"_Monsieur! What are you doing, why have you turned the ship?_" Suddenly, the angry voice of the captain could be heard, booming out on the top deck. A tall burly captain was running up the stairs to the cockpit, looking to face the man responsible for diverting the ship off-course. The captain burst through the door only to see a man's dark figure sitting lazily in the captain's desk chair, while a smaller female's figure remained standing next to the ship's helm.

"_Monsieur! What the hell are you doing!? Why have you turned the ship?!" _shouted the captain. The dark figure's eyes shifted towards the female's way then suddenly shifted its gaze towards the captain, while showing a bright and broad grin in the darkness. The captain became stiff with silent panic as the figure stood up and walked his way. He was very uncomfortable as the figure stood right in front of him, slightly dwarfing him in height. The figure looked down at the petrified man and smiled even harder at his fear;

"_**There's been a change in plans, Mon capitaine.**_ _**We're not going to Cairo. We are now bound for England.**_"

The captain became very angry at that statement; he then shouted, "_Non, we cannot and will not change course. I'm sorry monsieur, but I will have to confine you_-" The captain tried to make a run for it; trying to run around the figure, in order to reach the deck-phone to alert the crew. But he was cut off when the moment he felt a sharp, searing pain strike him right in the middle of his stomach. The figure had stabbed him with a large bowie knife.

The captain gurgled loudly in pain as he choked on the blood gathering and spewing out from the back of his throat. He spat up a large amount of blood right in front of the figure, who smiled in delight at the captain's pain. The dark figure looked behind him at his female counterpart, who was giggling menacingly at the sight of blood. The figure, then grabbed the captain, doubled over in pain, by the back of the neck. He pulled the dying captain out the cockpit, leaning his body over the balcony that overlooks the top deck. Right underneath the balcony was the tanker's loading pit, which if someone was to fall over the banister, would plunge into a falling death.

"_Non, non! Monsieur! Monsieur, s'il vous plaît ne faites pas cela. Ne me tuez pas!_" (No, no, sir, sir; don't do this, please don't kill me!) Between gurgles, the captain was pleading for his life; he begged the figure not to kill him. The captain leaned over the balcony backwards, only the figure kept him from falling over. The dark figure smiled and laughed that same thunderous chuckle from before.

The dark figure then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small golden bell. He shook it, making a cute light jingle. But the sound thundered across the deck. The captain, then bended himself further backwards to see who—or what was answering the bell. Slowly, he could hear faint groans and moans of, what sounded like, people-a lot of people, and it was only getting louder. He then caught a glimpse of something moving down below in the loading pit. He squinted his eyes, trying to see what the hell it was.

_Oh God_. It was people-_NO_! They weren't ordinary people. Their eyes-their eyes were glowing in the dark. And they moved differently. Moving as if...as if they were the walking dead!

Not just that, but some of those people had on the crewmen's uniform.

_**Wait a minute, they were the crewmen!**_

"_What the fuck did you -? _Before the captain could finish his sentence, the figure let him go from his grip. He could feel his body slipping over the banister, unfortunately unable to catch his balance fast enough to keep from finally tumbling over the side, and falling into the ship's dark loading pit. His already bleeding body met with the hard metal floor, with a harsh and resonating _thud_. He was still alive though. His left leg was broken and so were both of his arms. He was completely helpless as the mob of people was getting sickeningly closer.

"_**My children, devour and enjoy your meal**_," hollered the dark figure on the balcony above. All that could be seen on him was his wide bright grin beaming out of the darkness. Through his good eye, the captain could the monsters closing in on him; but his heart sunk the moment he saw that the head leader of the savages, was his first mate, who also looked…quite _**dead**_.

"_Gaston_," the captain gurgled, "_Gaston, please_... _help me_!" The first mate looked at the captain with his piercing red eyes, bearing his razor-sharp teeth at him; before he coldly crouched down to the captain and proceeded tear off the captain's eyelids…

One after the other._.._

The captain howled out until as he felt the skin on his eyes being torn from his face. The creatures hovering around him took no pity or time to pounce viciously on the wounded captain. First, one of the savage creatures held him down painfully as another was ripping the wound in his stomach open wide, spilling his entrails out. He gurgled out a deafening cry of pain just as one of the creatures grabbed his intestines and yanked them out with gooey _slosh. _

One of the ghoulish women came close and began pulling out his liver, tearing it in half. She ripped into one piece of flesh as she tossed other to another woman, as if it were mere bread. The captain could do nothing; he couldn't move, he could no longer scream. His bleeding eyes forced him to look up in the despair, at the dark figure standing on the balcony. The figure's demon eyes now glowed a bright red as he marveled down on the spectacle below him.

"_**Enjoy, my children; you will need your strength for the upcoming battle ahead**_." He playfully snarled. The dark figure look out on the vast ocean as he could see the distant shimmering city lights coming closer; he then gave a wicked smile as he held his hands high, whispering into the dark night. "_**There she is…. **_

…_**London.**_"


	3. Chapter 3 What You Want

5

Two weeks became a blur to Seras, the days melted into each other, and the Hellsing manor was slowly ebbing into silence. Each passing week Sir Integra's healthy deteriorated more rapidly. Seras knew she would have to cope with the inevitable truth.

_Sir Integra will die_…Plain and simple.

The young vampire favored being alone in her thoughts, than sleeping; in fact, she couldn't feel the death sleep, as it felt more like a nuisance and less like a relief from reality. She felt so numb to the reality of the situation. Most of her free time was spent on the shooting range, thinking about Integra, about the organization, _Hell_- she even mused about Alucard.

However, she was still too uneasy about Integra's condition to even bother with keeping up with her own needs. Integra's bequeathing the Organization to Seras was a bit troubling. She couldn't fathom the heiress' motives to allow a vampire to inherit the entire Hellsing estate.

_Why did she choose me?_

Out on the new shooting-range field, Seras loaded a M16 for a little target practice. She and Integra updated it, to create more of a challenge for the new training recruits. The entire field was mechanized so that the targets could move through the track. Seras turned the control dial to the highest setting, the targets moved faster and more sporadic. A normal human wouldn't be able to make a good shot on that setting.

But then again, she wasn't human anymore.

A devilish grin formed on her lips as she began her challenge. She took off, sprinting through the course like a blur. Initiating her third eye, she could see the next move that each of the targets made before they could make it. The second she got into position, she took her aim and fired; making headshots each time.

She jumped and twirled and hurled herself throughout the field, hitting shots each time, leaving no target unmarked. The young vampire didn't even notice the piercing red eyes watching her in admiration from the ceiling. She successfully completed the course in 5.37 minutes.

She laughed at herself. Thirty years of training and she still couldn't beat Sir Integra's recorded time of 4.51 minutes. She reset the course to the human settings, put the M16 back into the gun rack and locked up the range. Once outside, she opened a portal lead to her room in the mansion's basement. As she walked to her coffin, she unlaced her corset vest, placing it on the back of her chair.

She didn't bother to take off the rest of her clothes; as the effects of fatigue came down on her. The young vampire laid herself down in her coffin; she didn't worry about putting the lid on. She just laid there, looking up at the ceiling, thinking to herself.

_How could I manage an entire organization, when I can't even beat her in a simple training? How could I possibly command an entire human army, being the same creature that they are ordered to destroy? How can I be a diplomat and a dictator, for the sake of Hellsing's reputation?_ Seras' thoughts were frantically reeling in her mind.

It was all too much to process all at once.

"_What if-what if I can't do it?_" She whispered to herself.

"_That type of thinking is what invokes failure." _When that dark familiar voice echoed in her mind, she sat up straight in the coffin. She could sense her master's presence in her room. She then looked down in shame.

"_Master- I don't know if I can do this. Such a heavy task to bear, what if I fail?"_ She spoke back quietly in the room, half-expecting him to reprimand for being so weak. When she heard no response, she laid back down in her coffin, sighing softly in her despair.

Out of her sight, she could hear his heavy footsteps coming closer. When he came into her view, he stood right over her. He had removed his glasses and hat, but nevertheless looked elegant in his red attire. She blushed, turning her head in shame. She didn't want him to see the tears that formed in her eyes. He got down on one knee, bending over her to get closer to her face. His warm breath tickled her ear; causing the hair on her nape to stand up. His eyes were fierce as he gazed upon her, but his features were soft and he gave her a small grin.

"_Do not doubt yourself, Police girl. You have such great potential as a leader and as a vampire," _he darkly chuckled as he whispered in her ear. "_Who knows? One day you may even surpass me in power_." Seras' body was relaxed and still, she gave her master a delighted smile as she heard the pride in his voice. However, her thoughts strayed to think about Integra in her dying condition. For three decades, she had become closer to the Hellsing heiress and losing would be absolutely devastating.

Suddenly, the younger vampire was startled by the odd sensation. Alucard had leaned over to kiss and then nipped at her ear. It felt good, though unexpected, when he kissed down her ear; he then lowered his lips down to her neck, lightly biting it on the side. The young vampire's body stiffened, she gasped slightly as her whole body shuddered.

He had never done this before, he never _**does this**_. The Elder vampire was, literally, sliding his smooth tongue over her neck, licking right over the mark that he made when he turned her, all those years ago.

Seras didn't hesitate to close her eyes, and revel in the sheer pleasurable sensations. She turned her head to face him; he moved his mouth over to the front of her throat, licking up and down, up and down…_up and down_ _so slowly_.

Then his hand strayed off and landed right at the bottom of her stomach, so close to her womanhood. _**So unbearably close**_**.** Seras was becoming aroused by him doing this; her heart was racing, her legs and arms turned into jelly as she feel herself getting wet right between her-

_WAIT A MINUTE!_

"_Master, what are you doing?_" she moaned out so softly, trying her best to keep her professional composure. He stopped his licking, leaning back to look in her eyes. His expression was slightly serious, but he had a small smile on his lips. He slyly placed both his hands on each side of the coffin, putting very little distance between their faces.

Seras' heart skipped when he did this. She noticed his red eyes softer like-kind of like a lover looking into the sweet eyes of his sweetheart. Alucard trailed his eyes slowly down her face, then to her neck, and eventually his eyes landed firmly on her large breasts. His eyes lingered on the young vampire's breasts for a little too long, as he imagined the things he could do to them; and to her body and to her soul. It made Seras feel… out of breath. The longer his eyes stared at her, the harder it was for her to breathe. Not that she needed to breathe. It just caused her lust for blood to increase dramatically.

_Why was he looking at me like that? What's he up to? _Seras thought as she sighed lustfully.

Alucard just smiled when heard her thoughts. He telekinetically unbuttoned the first three buttons on her top; slowly revealing her red-lace bra, much to his delight. The Elder vampire then lowered his mouth down to the valley between Seras' breasts and began licking her. Then travelled upwards to tangle his fingers into her hair, feeling how soft it was. Both actions made her writhe under his touch; closing her eyes, she moaned and hummed as Alucard tortured her, allowing her to feel the best pleasure….the only pleasure that she's ever felt.

A wicked smile formed his lips; he felt her hands move to caress his black hair, pulling his head closer to her bosom. He didn't want to let her go; just as much as she didn't want him to stop doing what he was doing to her. He wanted her to feel something other than heartache. He wanted Seras, not as a simple willing slave, he wanted her to be his immortal consort, his Queen. Truth be told, he didn't always trust that she was worthy enough to even be considered, but the moment he witnessed her nearly sacrifice her life to help him defeat Paladin Anderson, he wanted her.

_She was willing to sacrifice her life in order to save me. She proved herself to be a worthy vampire._

He thought as he reminisced that day. Over time, his attraction to Seras had grown so much, that he had found himself, quite frequently having sexual and romantic dreams about her.She was no longer that feeble human that he had brought over to walk the night, forty years ago. Even without him, her powers had grown and she herself had matured more beautifully than he remembered her to be.

Alucard never wanted to be parted from her. But that would be rather difficult, because of his attitude towards her in the past and their estranged relationship. He knew she thought of him as a brooding and sadistic monster. But he wanted to convince her that he could still be romantic and loving towards her, just he was with his past lovers. She needed to be completely free in order to be his Queen. Although she was a true vampire, she was still bound to his power. But in order for her to be free, she would have to drink his blood of her own free will.

"_Police girl, have you ever considered, as to what you want?"_ he whispered in Seras' mind as he continued his ministrations. Seras was too distracted to clearly hear what Alucard was saying. When he stopped, she whined in protest. He then stood up to his full height, forcing her to look up into his eyes.

"_What do you want?"_ he said again out loud. She blinked in confusion at his question. She really didn't know how to answer. She chewed her bottom lip nervously. Finally, she said, _"I'm not sure anymore- I want to do what's right, but what if what I want, isn't right for Hellsing?" _Alucard sighed disapprovingly, Seras recoiled into despair. As she started to re-button back her shirt, The Elder vampire made a low growl. She stopped and sat up. He knelt back down to her eye level; the look in his eyes was reassuring in light of her circumstances.

"_With or without our presence_, _Police girl, this organization will not be the same, once Integra is dead_. _Regimes rise and fall every day, as so will this wretched prison. There is nothing keep us here, Childe, we owe these humans nothing._" He looked away for moment as he felt a familiar beckon in his mind.

_Integra's calling_.

He turned back to Seras, giving her a wide grin. Then he waved his hand over her face, telling her to "_sleep_." Seras' senses were overrun by fatigue and she fell immediately into slumber. The Elder vampire admired his future Queen's beauty as she lay motionless in her coffin. He pressed a soft kiss on her lips and then he pulled the lid closed and then stood up to walk to the door. He formed a portal along the door frame, as he left her to sleep; he spoke sweetly in her mind,

"_Sleep well, my Queen; for tomorrow, I will make your heart whole again._" As he stepped into his portal, he could hear Seras' whisper back "_until tomorrow, my King_." A sinister grin formed and he left to see Integra.


	4. Chapter 4 Death In the Cargo Hold

"_I'm serious, Warren, something ain't right here_," Police Inspector Deramen protested to his partner Inspector Gladwell as they walked through the halls of _**The **__**Incorruptible**__, _a tanker ship_;_ the very same tanker that had gone missing three days ago, off the coast of Northern Spain.

"_The ship was due to dock in Cairo, but after three days overdue, it was reported missing. What's it doing all the way in London?_" inquired Gladwell. The two men walked further in with their flashlights, looking for any sign of the crewmen. Sadly, the Inspectors found nothing; no signs of life anywhere.

"_Now that's odd, really odd. There's absolutely no one here,_" said Gladwell, curiously; he was very puzzled on this conundrum.

How could such a massive tanker like the _Incorruptible_ landed here in the London pier, without a sign of any crew or any sign of foul-play on board? It's just not possible. Unfortunately, Inspector Deramen wasn't as curious as his partner. Being a Punjabi Indian, he took his Sikh faith very seriously; especially about the existence of evil spirits and being able to sense them. The hairs on his nape stood up, while he and Gladwell made their way through the ship's corridors.

_Something wasn't right_, for hours they had been inspecting the lower decks of the tanker ship and still, they found nothing. Deramen could feel evil in the air about the ship. The two Inspectors walked further into the ship until they entered onto the main deck. The men panned their flashlights around to see if anything on the deck was disturbed or missing; but everything was still in its place. All of the lifeboats were present and account for, but there was no still sign of the crew or the captain. Inspector Deramen's skin prickled with goose-bumps as they walked further on.

_**There's that feeling again**_**. **

Deramen turned to his partner, placing his hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. He said anxiously "_Warren. We need to go, mate, it doesn't feel safe here. Let's go back and report to the Commissioner. We'll tell him that the crew's gone. I really think we need to get the hell out of here._"

Inspector Gladwell, not looking back at his frightened partner, rolled his eyes as he replied, "_Karhsi, we're on orders to find any evidence that would suggest that the ship was stolen. There's no way that a vast tanker like this could steer itself with an entire crew of 118 men gone missing. So we need to find out what happened._"

"_746? Come in 746. What's your status? Over." _Gladwell shirked out of his partner's grip, to answer the radio call. It was Commissioner Wilmer.

"_596, this is 746_. _Nothing here so far, sir. No signs of life. No crewmen. Over_."

"_Well, keeping looking, this is very serious matter. According the Oceanic Registrar, this ship was due for Cairo, three days ago; find out who diverted the ship. Over."_

Gladwell look over at his partner, evidently bothered by the menacing feel of the dark ship. He scoffed and replied into the radio, "_Yes sir, we'll continue searching on the top decks and loading pit. Over and out._"

Gladwell smirked and snorted at his partner's superstitious behavior and turned to continue on the search. He didn't even bother to turn his head to yell back, "_Come on then! We have to search the ship thoroughly; we need to find any evidence of the crew_." Hesitantly, Deramen ran to catch up to his foolhardy partner; unaware of the bright grey eyes on the ceiling, watching them walk on.

The Inspectors walked up the stairs to check cockpit for any sign of life; they were baffled to see that there was no one at the helm. The ship this large couldn't have steered itself.

Gladwell turned the lights on in the cockpit, and the search lights on the deck, allowing them the full view of the main deck. Gladwell turned to the captain's desk looking for the ship's log to see if there was some clue about the crew's disappearance. He also checked the inventory log to see if there was anything of interest that would make the ship a target of terrorists or pirates. In the meantime, Deramen looked the place over to find physical evidence. He stopped for a moment to take a breath; and that's when he heard….

_**THUMP**_**.**

"_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?!_" Deramen yelled, jumping back in panic. Gladwell, frustrated with his partner's antics, threw a paperclip at his head.

He blurted out "_Oh, for God's sakes...Pull yourself together!_" He rolled his eyes and continued his reading.

"_I heard something; I swear to God, I heard something. There's something on the ship_."

"_How so?"_ Gladwell replied rudely, sighing loudly in annoyance at his hysterical partner. "_We've searched the entire ship, Karhsi. There's no one here, but us. Christ!_"

"_Warren, I am tellin' you, mate; something's stickin' me in my bones about this ship_. _There's something evil lurking within this place. I can feel it, the 'malice', its everywhere. In the walls, through the floor, on the ceiling, its like it's all around us. I'm not making this up._" Deramen continued with his protest; his flashlight was, literally, shaking in his hands. Gladwell looked at his partner sideways and just scoff, "_oh_ _Bollocks! You're driving me bloody balmy with your silly Sikh superstition, mate._" Gladwell went back to checking the inventory log, but there was nothing out of the ordinary about it, nothing of interest.

"_There's nothing here_." He sat down in the desk chair to take a moment. Folding his hands in his lap, Gladwell pondered about the situation. Where could a crew of 118 men hide without being found? Then it hit him…The only place big enough was the loading pit. Looking over at his almost pale partner, he snidely spoke, "_Karhsi, you're acting like a scared little girl. How about you go make yourself useful and check out the cargo hold?_"

He almost broke out in laughter at the sight of Deramen's look of shock to the question. Gladwell then stood up and snorted, "_Ok, I'll do it_." He walked downstairs to go check the loading pit for the crew, with Deramen not far right behind him, in his panicked state. Gladwell panned his flashlight around the edge of the opened dark pit to look for evidence of life, and still there was nothing there.

NOTHING...

He sighed in dissatisfaction. Then the reckless Inspector walked around to climb down the ladder that led into the pit. Deramen, too afraid to move any further, stood in the one spot, overlooking the pit. He did nothing, but watched his partner climb down into the dark pit by himself to search for evidence of the ship's crew. Deramen felt practically surrounded by the presence of evil, so much so, that he didn't sense a dark figure standing behind him; watching him with piercing grey eyes.

The hairs on Deramen's neck stood up, his skin turned cold and his feet went numb. Gladwell looked around and found nothing again. He then looked up at his partner, and shouted up at him, "_Nothing here either. It's weird. It's almost like they just vanished off the ship. Alright, Deramen! Let's get the hell out of here!_"

As he was about to walk towards the ladder, Gladwell was startled by a loud thud that came from behind him. It sounded like a hatch door opening. He turned around to see a man standing in the doorway, a small light shining behind him. Gladwell was taken by surprise, they had search the ship high and low and had found absolutely nothing. So where did this man come from? Was he one of the crewmen? Gladwell had to find out.

"_Sir?_" he shouted firmly. The man didn't reply. Gladwell squinted inquisitively. "_Sir?_ _Are you employed on this ship?"_ the man still didn't answer; he seemed to be frozen. He wasn't standing like a normal man, he wasn't standing up straight and firm on his feet; he seemed to be more suspended, like a scarecrow in a cornfield.

Gladwell was growing nervous. He called out to the man again, "_Sir, are you employed on this ship?_" The man moved a little, turning his head to look at Gladwell. Then he started to slowly walk over to Gladwell, not in normal way; he moved as if he was sleepwalking, like a marionette moving on strings. Just then Gladwell noticed that he had something in his hand; it looked like…_ an AXE_.

Gladwell swiftly un-holstered his gun and pointed it at the man's head. "_Sir? Put the weapon down and get on your knees!_" he shouted out but the man continued walking toward him, dragging the axe with him.

"_Sir, put the weapon down! _He said again to the man but he continued walking toward him. "_Don't make me shoot you!_" a final warning, but when the man got close enough; he slowly lifted the axe over his head. Gladwell quickly shot him point-blank between the eyes. The man's body fell down, and right before Gladwell's eyes, the body crumbled to dust. The inspector was awe-struck at what he just witnessed. He turned his gaze up to look up at his partner, who also saw the whole thing. Deramen was shocked to see the body disintegrate like that and was suddenly nauseous. Gladwell then saw a dark figure standing behind Deraman, ready to pounce on him.

"_Karhsi, behind you!_" Gladwell yelled out to his partner, pointing his gun at the figure to protect him. He was completely caught by surprise when another man, came from out of the hatch, grabbed onto his arm and bite down hard. Gladwell hollered out in pain and struggled to get the man off of him. He had no choice but to shoot the man in the back, killing him. Gladwell stunned by the surprise attack, turned his attentions to his partner, who was now in a chokehold by the dark figure.

He quickly pointed his gun to shoot the attacker. He didn't notice when the man that he had shot sprang back up, he jumped on the inspector's back, pulling him down to the ground and bit hard into his neck. The Inspector screamed; excruciating pain shot through his veins. He found enough strength to pull the man over his head and then shoot him three times in the chest, once he hit the ground. Gladwell was fatally injured. Deraman could nothing in his position, he was being held, by the neck, by a dark figure, forced to watch his partner fight off men coming from the hatch like ants from a mound. Each taking a huge bite out of Gladwell, until, he had lost too much blood to fight. He slumped down to his knees in pain and agony from his wounds. He couldn't fight anymore.

Lying helplessly on the ground, he looked up in time to see people standing around him; hundreds of people, men, women, children, and including those wearing crewmen uniforms. They all flocked into the loading pit. They were all standing there, looking at helpless Gladwell.

He saw their eyes glowed red like demons; crying silently to himself, he could sense the end. Deramen was right; _there __was __something evil on the ship_. And they walked right into it. The creatures surrounded Gladwell, they took no pity or time to pounce on him and tear him limb from limb. They sucked all the meat off his bones and slurped up his entrails.

Deramen was shock and disgusted at the sight of his partner of eight years being eaten alive by these creatures; they left nothing to untouched. They even took the time eat his bones. His flesh was shared among the masses like communion, but they looked totally unsatisfied with just him as their meal. They started to scream for more. The creatures then turned their attentions to the figure holding Deramen by his throat right over them. They relentlessly clawed and nipped at him as he was dangled over them, like a juicy bone to rabid dogs. He screamed at the sight of them; fearing that he would share the same fate as his decreased partner. The dark figure gave him a wicked smile then began squeezing his throat, slowly choking the life out of him.

Quickly thinking, Deramen gather enough of his fleeting air and coughed out to the figure "_Don't kill me please. Please, I can serve you. I can help you._"

Almost immediately, the figure stopped tightening his grip and glared at the Inspector with those piercing eyes. He then loosened his grip on the man's neck, threatening to let him fall into the pit but instead he replied in a sinister tone, "_**Yes... I believe you can**_**.**"

Suddenly, the dark figure pulled Deramen back over to the side and placed firmly on the deck floor. Deramen fell to his knees, gasping for breath as the evil figure moved in front of him; it, then, crouched down closer and angrily hissed out in Deramen's ear.

"_**Take me to Hellsing**_**.**"


	5. Chapter 5 Plans Made & Games Played

Through his portal, Alucard entered Integra's bedroom, to answer her summons.

Laughing silently to himself, he walked in to find Integra sitting on her bed, busying herself in reading reports for new missions, when she should have been resting. The great Sir Integra Hellsing… He knew too well that she was dedication to her responsibility; dedicated to Hellsing. Within her veins lies the blood of generations-worth of diligence. Even at the sight of death, the human remained vigilant on her duties.

The heiress felt his presence in the room almost immediately. In the past, he had annoyed her, constantly popping in and out of her room like that, but today, she welcomed his presence every chance she got.

Looking up from her paperwork, she turned her gaze upon him, standing at the wall beside the door. An almost invisible smile formed on her lips as they sat in silence for a while. Then Alucard stepped out of the shadows into the full view of light, knelt down and bowed in his head to Integra, "_You called for me, Master? How may I serve you_?"

Integra looked at Alucard, it was the first time in over forty years that he had ever humbled himself in her presence; most likely out of sympathy or….perhaps out of true respect. Sighing quietly and she spoke firmly, "_We have a serious problem. There has been a report of a tanker illegally docked at the London pier gate. According to the Oceanic Registrar, the ship was scheduled to dock in Cairo on the 2nd of September; however the Registrar's Control-board deemed the ship missing, when it was three days overdue. _

The Elder vampire stood up, not taking his eyes off of her. "_Mutiny, perhaps? Have the investigators found the ship's captain or crew to interrogate them?"_

"_That's the problem; there was no one on board."_ Alucard smirked at the irony, remembering Stoker's story of the vampire's arrival to London, and how the crew sailing the ship had also disappeared under unusual circumstances.

"_The police officers investigating the ship reported that the entire ship appeared be abandoned and the crewmen, missing. Yet, the two police inspectors sent in have yet to report back_. _In light of_ _that_, _Commissioner Wilmer deemed the ship-__**Cough**__- under quarantine-__**COUGH**__-until further notice-__**COUGH**__!_" A hard coughing fit seize her lungs, Integra grabbed the small prescribed inhaler. The fit forced her to pause to catch her breath. Alucard, although he made no move to help her, telepathically gave her some relief.

She fixed the monocle on her good eye and continued on with the report, "_Furthermore, it has been reported that strange noises were emanating from inside the ship's hull, sounding like 'Hundreds of people scratching to get out_,' _Police are_ _still investigating the sight but I feel that they are at a lost."_

The Elder vampire looked at her curiously, he then took the next file from the bed, opening it "_What is the ship's designation_?" Integra quickly skimmed through the paperwork,

"_**The Incorruptible**_…." He then flashed an amused grin, "_How unoriginal_."

"_Hold on…There's more_-" Integra stated. "_In the past seven years, there have been multiple reports of mysterious attacks on rural areas occurring along the coasts of France and Portugal. The total death toll: one thousand, one hundred and sixty seven, confirmed dead."_

She looked away from the report to see Alucard, staring back at her, looking disconcerted. "_And, how does that related to this_?" He said between clenched teeth.

"_Because_ _these attacks are not random and because they appeared to have stopped the day after the ship had set sail to Egypt._"She removed the monocle, cocked her head to the side and exasperatingly sighed. _"Alucard… there is a chance that this is the work of a vampire; one that may have created an army of ghouls."_

A displeased look formed on his face, he, then, turned his gaze towards the moon, glowing in the window behind her. He frowned in frustration, "_It's possible-there are so few of us left_. _This one would be an ancient_, _maybe from across the Atlantic_."

He turned his eyes back to Integra. She shifted uncomfortably off the bed, stood up and crossed her arm with her hand to her chin. She thought out the next course of action. A moment later, Alucard broke the silence, _"Shall I investigate this situation for you, my master?"_

"_No, I'm sending Seras, she is more familiar with the Commissioner Wilmer, and he'll have no problem filling her in on the situation." _Alucard noticeably stiffened at Integra's order. He wasn't so eager on having his future wife put in possible danger; but there was no use arguing about to Integra. He had no choice but to agree reluctantly. He finally bowed and turned to leave.

"_Alucard-wait_." Integra called. He stopped then turned back around to face her. For a moment, she hesitated but finally spoke, "_what are your plans, after all of…__**this**__ is over?_" She waited patiently, wondering if he would answer her truthfully.

He darkly chuckled, "_I intend on covering the world in blood. I want to rule these pathetic humans with an iron fist_, _and will return glory to the Dracul name_." Integra dimmed her eyes at her servant, she knew he was not serious …somewhat.

"_I'm serious, Alucard; I want to know._" She said softly, turning her eyes to look at the full moon, Alucard didn't have to see her face to know the sorrow that he heard in Integra's voice. But it was inevitable, her dying; it happens with all humans and she was no exception. He then turned serious, looking hard at her.

"_Truthfully_, _I will most likely return to my homeland, Romania. Or-perhaps I'll venture out to Hungary; either way, I have grown tired of England_." Integra was not surprised of Alucard's indifference towards the country that had been his playground, before his imprisonment. But it was his decision. In truth, she was relieved that he wouldn't establish his blood reign in her country. The Elder vampire then turned again to leave but he had forgotten to mention something…

"_And, what about Seras, Alucard?" _Alucard stopped when he heard Seras' name mentioned, _"Will you take her back with you? Or will you allow her to stay here to be in charge of Organization_?" Alucard remained silent for a moment, the blonde worried that she may have struck a nerve in him.

Without moving, he firmly spoke, "_The police girl is old enough to choose for herself. Since she is a true vampire, I cannot force her to do anything that she does not want to." _The vampire then turned back around to face Integra, "_Seras is free to choose her own path._"

Alucard clenched his fist; he didn't want his intention for Seras to slip out to Integra, fearing that the Hellsing leader would do something to prevent it. Integra then asked "_Do you have feelings for Seras?_" He arched an eyebrow, slightly astonished at her question. Expressionless, he replied slyly, "_She is my progeny, my 'feelings' for her is in relation to the blood that we share, nothing more_."

Integra sighed heavily, and then looked away from Alucard. "_Don't lie to me, please. Lying doesn't become you. It is no secret that you do have strong feelings for her, as a man, rather than her master. Am I right?" _Integra paused for his truthful answer; not taking her eyes off the moon in its full glory.

"_Are you jealous?_" Alucard asked, half joking, half serious. "_If it were any other day, maybe I would be. Maybe in a different life, we could've been together. But, as fate would have it, I don't have time for petty emotions._"

Integra took a deep raspy breath and stretched as she walked back toward her bed. "_And she needs you more than I do."_ Alucard remain standing, watching her every move. The heiress took a seat on the bed, pushing the files and papers out of her way to lay down to rest. She looked up at Alucard with a soft look as he watched her. He then walked over and sat on the bed next to her, taking her hand to hold it gently.

She felt cold even for a human, looking into her eyes, he said softly "_I have offered in the past to give you eternal life, but you have always refused me. Maybe now, you are ready become a dark child of the night?_" Integra closed her eyes for a moment and sighed deeply, pondering whether or not to accept his offer. She then opened her eyes and look at him firmly.

"_No. I was born a Hellsing, I was raised a Hellsing; and by God's law and of my own free will, I will die a Hellsing-as a human. And that is my choice."_ Her tone and her expression were very serious. She would rather die with the pride of a human than live forever as a cursed vampire.

The Elder vampire lowered his head in acceptance. When she dies and he will soon be free. "_I understand your decision, Sir Integra._" She gave him a small soft smile, as she reached out her hand to touch and caress his cheek; for the first time, Alucard had seen her tender side. "_We both know that my death means your freedom. Your understanding isn't necessary_."

Integra frowned slightly and then her expression shifted to a smile "_But it is appreciated_." Alucard leaned into her hand as he looked into her eyes and saw them, not filled with sadness and grief, but with confident and pride; the sign of a true Iron queen. He would miss her tenacity, her fiery temper, and her strong will. After her death, he would remember them for as long as he lived.

"_I hope that you and Seras have long and contented lives, in my absence, Alucard_." She said as she removed her hand from his face. She shifted to get comfortable as Alucard knelt down next to her bed. His action weren't as a lover; it was like a younger brother showing affection to his older sister to comfort her. She smiled at him and then closed her eyes to rest.

Without opening them, she said softly, "_I do have one last order for you, vampire._" He smiled lightly and asked, "_What is your command, my master_?" she then opened her eyes to look up at him and said with a very serious tone.

"_Keep Seras happy, God knows she won't take my death lightly, but I'd rather see her happy, than in mourning over me_. _She is your future bride_, so _always_ _be good to her, understood?_" His eyes widened in shock.

_**How did she know that he was going to make Seras his vampire bride**_?

He chuckled slyly, turning to Integra. "_As you wish, Integra_." The blonde heiress again shut her eyes and sighed in satisfaction. Alucard arose from the bedside to leave her to rest. It was almost sunrise; he needed to get in his coffin for his slumber. As he turned towards the door, he could hear Integra whispered out in Romanian, "_Goodnight, old friend_." He turned his head around to see she was already sleeping. He just grinned, laughing to himself.

"_Good day, Miss Hellsing._"

He opened a dark portal to his bed chamber and left; leaving Integra to sleep peacefully in the fading moonlight.

* * *

The next night, Seras had awakened from her slumber, still a little shaken from Alucard's "attention" on her skin. He'd never paid _**that**_ kind of attention to her before. Sadly she thought it was because Integra was dying and he needed a surrogate for his love. She didn't want to be reduced to a concubine; she desperately wanted him to be truly and only hers. Sitting up in her coffin, she faintly wondered if Alucard was awake too.

Seras looked downed and blushed deeply. She quickly buttoned her shirt back up, got out of the coffin to pick up a large brush off the table and lightly brush her blood-red hair. After straightening herself, the younger vampire made her way towards the door. Snatching up her corset vest, she created a dark portal connecting to the upper levels of the manor.

She entered onto the main floor; completely empty. All of the soldiers must've be sleep by this time. She turned to walk down the hall towards the Game room. She and Sir Integra had built the Game-room for the vampire to practice her summoning powers. After twenty years of practice, she was more proficient in her skill, but she still wasn't as strong as Alucard. She continued walking down the hall, smiling as she remembered all the times she made hallucinations of her master when he was gone. She had perfected all his features and qualities that the vision actually looked and felt so real. Sometimes she imagined that it really was him. She was unaware of a pair of blood-red eyes on the wall, watching her as she walked down the dark corridor.

She entered into the giant Game room, locking the door so she wouldn't be disturbed. She just wanted a moment to be alone in her own world. Once she was in, she un-holstered her gun from her belt, pulling back the hammer, prepared for battle. Her gun was the _Black Medusa_; it looked similar to Alucard's Jackal in firepower but was only half its size.

It was called the Black Medusa, because high-tech engineering enabled the blessed bullets to turn the targets into stone-like and crumpled to dust as the wind blew. She flashed a satanic smile as she summoned a massive army of ghouls, ready to attack her on a white sanded beach, bathed in the light of the red moon;

_A perfect setting for hunting…_

She moved swiftly; becoming a blur as she sprinted across the sand. Shooting clean shots into the heads and hearts of the ghouls she passed. They also had guns but she could easily step out of the way, fire shots of her own; killing without mercy. And in truth, she came to love all of it.

She could feel the exhilaration coursing through her veins as she feel the gun fire, killing anything in its path. She reveled in the blood that spurted out the little ghouls as she stomped them out of existence. She had finally came into grips with what she was when she killed that Zorin Blitz bitch, after Captain Bernadotte had died. And that bastard werewolf Captain she fought with during the battle with Millennium.

She was no longer a human, so there was no point in fighting like one. She was too busy enjoying the fight to notice Alucard's eyes captivated by the glory and majesty of the female vampire in front of him. _Oh yes, she will truly make a superior vampire Queen_.

Seras fired off her last round of bullets, but there were more ghouls coming at her. She quickly holstered her weapon, and in that same motion, unsheathed her black hilted sword. The long sword glowed in red flames from its hilt down to its serrated blade, looking fearsome and deadly in her right hand. The foolish ghouls charged at Seras as she became a blur. Using her sword, she cut through the front ranks like wheat in a field, chopping their heads clean off their bodies.

She stopped for a second to see her progress; suddenly ducking out of the path of the barrage of bullets coming at her. She twirled her sword with relief in a circular motion, causing the serrated blades to cut into the flesh of the ghouls in her path. She flipped the sword into the air; did a back-hand spring in a split-second and landed just in time to grab the sword and plunge it deep into the heart of a male ghoul. He howled out in pain. Then she twists the sword to make him howl out even louder before he crumbled to dust. That same sadistic smile forms on her lips. She loved the sound of a ghoul's pain; it sent such shivers down her spine.

Seras finished off the last of the ghouls without any problem. They went down like bowling pins to her sword. And she loved every minute of the fight. Alucard's gaze didn't waver for a moment as he continually ogled at Seras and her violent nature; she was almost as ferocious as him. The blood of hundreds of ghouls soaked into the sand; there was nothing left but gobs and chunks and broken limbs of butchered ghouls surrounding at Seras' feet. She sighed heavily as she walked away to a clean spot on the beach. The red moon shined brightly in the black sky, shining down on the bloodbath that Seras laid in her wake. She had just cut down a legion of ghouls like they were grass and she looked absolutely breath-taking doing it. Withdrawing the illusion of the beach and the remains of the ghouls, the room went back to normal.

"_Now_, _it's time for a bath_." Seras said, stretching her arms above her head on her to the door. She sheathed her sword back to her left side before her hand went for the doorknob.

Suddenly, the room went dark and cold. An exhaled breath turned to a vapor in the cold. Then she saw something twinkling in front of her face, it looked like…_snowflakes_. She looked around and saw that she was now in a dense forest of colossal trees shadowed with a faint hint of white light in the distance; most likely the moon. And that's when she saw him in his full glory.

_**Alucard**_….

Seras was perplexed at the sudden change of setting; she figured that it was one of her master's illusions, but it felt so real. A freezing gust of wind passed her, causing her red hair to sway violently with its motion. Alucard thought she looked so beautiful. He threw her his usual sinister smile, "_Let's play a game, police girl_."

She blinked in confusion at his request; she slowly pulled her hair out of her face as she asked him, "_what kind of game, Master?_" He just looked at her with a feigned innocent look on his face, his hat and glasses then disappeared as he spoke, "_The best game ever played…hide and seek_."

Seras stared at Alucard in mixed emotions of confusion and fear. She knew he was a trickster and loved to play mind games with his targets but she never considered that he would ever make her his prey. _**Then again, she didn't put it pass him.**_

"_Alucard, are you serious? Hide and seek?" _she said, half-hoping that he would recant his request. "_Why not? Of course, we don't have to-if you're afraid._"

That remark not only sparked her ego, but it brought out Seras' competitive side. She returned Alucard's smile with her own; and said to him, in a sinister almost otherworldly tone. "_Fine then,_

_let's play."_


	6. Chapter 6 Confessed Feelings

"_Let's play."_

The young vampire's eyes beamed a dark crimson in her rage. Looking absolutely fearsome; she had the face of an instrument of Death itself. Her master wanted a challenge—no—a game of hide and seek. _**Oh- she'll play, alright**_**.** Shifting in a fighting stance, she waited for her master to make the first move, and then nodded her head in compliance at his game challenge.

"_Excellent." _He, in turn, smiled a menacing grin, "_Now, Police girl, the rules of this game are as followed. The seeker is allowed to use only their basic tracking powers; your third eye will not be required._" He chuckled lightly, already planning on how to cheat in his own game.

"_Second, the 'hider' is allowed to use cloaking powers, but there's no need to use too much_." Seras grimaced slightly; she knew that he would somehow bend the rules-even to his own games to win.

"_Is that all_?" she hissed. The Elder vampire turned sideways in a sinister way, looking back at the younger vampire, grinning. "_One last thing, Police girl, you have no use for weapons; you will find that you're quite capable without them, fair enough_?"

Even in his tone, he teased her; only stoking her fiery rage. She rolled her eyes at him, and then she straightened her back and cracked her neck. A one-sided grin then formed on her face, "_Yes_, Sire."

He then flashed a psychotic grin; it was going to be amusing night. "_Then let the game begin._"

The Master vampire leaped high into the air, instantly transforming into a flock of bats. The flock flew away in a rage into the distance, leaving Seras standing in darkness, an annoyed look crossed over her face. "_By the way, Police girl-__**You're it**_!" He whispered gently in her mind; his presence sent shivers down her spine. Seras was definitely looking forward to being the huntress rather the prey tonight. With a wicked grin, clenching her fists to crack her knuckles, the younger vampire proudly shouted out into the night.

"_Ready or not, here I come_!"

Never before had she felt so thrilled and so hasty to accepted a challenge from her master. It felt so damn good, that her demonic side was fighting to take over; ready to find her sire. Starting in a small sprint, she used her unnatural agility to jump on the colossal trunk of a fallen tree; then lunged off the tree into the air, transforming into a beautiful dark red-fur wolf. She landed perfectly on the ground just in time.

_She was ready to play_.

She took off, becoming a blur with her incredible speed, ducking and dodging the low trees and shrubs obstructing her path. She was faster in her lupine form than the human form. Seras stopped suddenly in the middle of her run, her nostrils caught onto the familiar scent of the Elder vampire. _He was close_, _very close_. She growled lightly and then turned to run in the scent's direction. She was more advance in her power than she was as a newborn vampire. She would be able to find him.

Alucard watched the red blur of Seras' lupine form move gracefully through the tree forest. He smile with pride at his progeny, _his little police girl_. She had caught his scent, with perfect timing, turning in the exact direction that he wanted. He followed her in his misty form, hovering of her high in the darkness of the trees; making sure that she followed the scent's direction flawlessly. She was almost at her destination; he then went ahead of her to set his plan in motion, soon he would have her right where he wanted her, **flawlessly**….

The younger vampire turned again in the scent direction; now she was getting confused about the scent's sporadic change in direction. It felt as if she was being taken deeper and deeper into the forest. He must be planning something. "_Is he going in zigzags, or is it circles? What is he doing? " _She thought annoyingly as she continued running after her quarry. "_He's not even trying to hide._" Seras suspected that her master was cheating, but it wouldn't stop her from finding him.

"_Why on Earth would I hide?"_ His charming voice startled her, causing her to lose focus and falter. She then fall face-down into soft sand._ "Why would I hide when I want you to find me?_"

She harshly rubbed sand out of her snout, surprised to see the sudden change in scenery. The cold, dark forest had disappeared, replaced by a scene of a beautiful white sandy beach with its ocean tides crashing against the shore. Seras looked up in the sky to see a clear white full moon shining down onto the beach, giving it an almost-romantic feeling to it. But it was breath-taking nonetheless.

But she was still in the game. This all could be a ruse to distract her. "_Alucard_," she said exasperatedly in her mind, "_I'm not a child anymore, I can see through your mind games. And I'll be damned if I lose this game!"_

"_Then come and find me, Police girl_." He said teasingly; he was close. Seras then turned her head and noticed a large house sitting uphill on a cliff. Trotting around the building, the younger vampire could see that it was a two-story Spanish villa with a balcony on its second floor windows, overlooking the ocean. Suddenly, she again caught her master's scent coming from inside the house. She sprinted to the front door, transforming back to her human form as she placed her hand on the door knob to enter.

As she entered the house, she noticed that it was totally empty inside; it was an illusion, after all. The scent was emanating from the second floor. Without thinking, she leapt up onto the second floor banister, and then landed lightly on the floor in the same moment.

Seras quickly opened the doors, which led to the room that his scent was coming from. She was taken aback the sight of the room; it was massive with high ceilings with dark walls, black floors and expensive-looking furnishings, including a king-sized bed. And then she saw him, sitting in a golden chair by the balcony doors with his legs crossed, looking out towards the beach. He was admiring the full moon. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his suit coat or his hat. Instead he was only wearing his white shirt, his pants and boots, but he still looked handsome regardless.

He knew that she was there, right on time, "_so you found me_?" He said with a very arrogant tone. Seras frowned slightly at him as he sat unfazed by her. If she didn't know any better, she would think that he had planned all of this.

"_I did plan all of this_." He said, replying to her thoughts. Her face contorted in confusion at his statement. Anger filled the younger vampire at this point; she wanted to know his reason for toying with her. "_Why? What were you planning for, Master?_" He smiled even harder, allowing her to see the light shining off his large fangs. He then stood up, and walked over to the dinner table set for two on the other side of the room.

"_Shut the door, I do not want any interruptions for our private time_." He said politely. Seras obeyed and shut the door; but for some odd reason, she also locked it. Like a gentleman, Alucard pulled out a seat for the woman to sit down. However, as she walked over to sit down, he stopped her suddenly, his eyes traveled up and down, admiring the look of her body.

"_Why don't you change into something more- appropriate for the evening?_" He said sensually.

She nodded gracefully albeit confusedly, then closed her eyes to imagine an appropriate outfit. Then a sly smile formed on her lips and her outfit began to transform. Black mist enveloped her body turning into a stunning dress; a long, sleeveless white silk dress with lace around the bodice covered as the black mist dissipated. Her blood-red hair slithered into a half ponytail letting the rest cascade down her back. Finally the black mist finally dissipated, leaving behind a spectacular sight. "_Does this suffice, Master?_" Seras said softly.

Alucard's mouth was slightly agape at the sight of this stunning vampire-no-Queen in front of him. Her attire made it difficult for him to keep his hands to himself; especially with the way her bodice pushed her already large bosom up, exposing her cleavage enough to tease him. That was enough to make him want to claim right then, but he had to control himself…at least until the opportune moment.

He helped her be seated in her chair and swiftly seated himself into his chair, looking across from her. With a wave of his hand, the candelabra in the middle of the table lit, giving the room a soft glow. Seras smiled and gasped suddenly when she heard the record player turn on in the corner, playing Alexander-Sergei Ramirez softly in the background.

The setting was very romantic; this wasn't like him at all. But she didn't want to spoil the moment, so she just relaxed, looking at him in amazement. He smiled at her, making her blush slightly. She felt like a silly teenager in love when she was around him; he always had that effect on her. Seras sat silently, letting the music take her as she watched him materialize a champagne bottle in his hands and deftly twisted out the cork. He then materialized two wine flutes in his hands and poured the wine-blood into them without spilling a single drop. She was thoroughly impressed.

He then handed one to her, smiling that usual smile of his. She couldn't help but blush and smile back. His eyes seemed to frequently travel down to her chest but soon after travel back to her eyes; she could kind off figure what he was thinking. They tapped glasses and drank the sweet blood; feeling its beauty's effect on them. Alucard turned his attentions towards Seras, whose eyes were lightly closed, savoring the taste of the sweet blood.

He smiled, "_Police girl, tell me, how do you think of your master?_" That was definitely an odd question; especially coming from him. Seras opened her eyes, puzzled at his question. "_What do you mean, Master?_" He turned his head, almost expressionless, and then he turned his head towards the moonlight. "_It's a simple question_. _I want to know what you think of me._" She was confused, her master was actually asking for her opinion of him, like it mattered_._

She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what he was referring to. "_I think that-"_ she quickly thought of a plausible answer to give, "_you are the most powerful vampire I've ever met. I mean of course, you're the Vampire King. You know that I've always been awe-struck at your amazing power, Master. You're like an army in a man. And you're perhaps, the most fearsome creature on Earth, which is why, I'm proud to be of your blood."_

She prayed that he would be pleased with her answer. But as she looked at him, he only stared into the moonlight, with a disappointed look on his face. They sat there in awkward silence for a moment; Seras wondered if she had said something wrong, or didn't say something.

Then without warning, he abruptly stood up from his seat and walked over to her. The younger vampire stiffened in her chair, wondering what he was about to do. She had to stop herself from flinching when he held his hand out to her. But when she saw that he was threatening, she took it and was lightly pulled out of her seat.

The room was big enough for room to dance, and which his intention was. The young vampire was bothered that she wasn't wearing shoes as he pulled her close to him. Her head could only reach his chest as she was pressed lightly against him. His hold on her was more of a hug than a dancing pose. He then laid his chin gently on the top of her head as they swayed along with the music, letting it fill the gaps of silence between them.

In Alucard's arms, Seras felt safe. Safer than she had ever felt since she was a human child in her own father's arms. She could feet Alucard sigh gloomily, causing her to pull away from him to look up into his eyes. The Master vampire's crimson eyes glowed as they stared back into hers. She could feet herself being drawn to them unnaturally; but in truth, she wanted to be lost in them. She wanted them to be filled with a blissful peace, the same peace that she wanted to give him.

Then without thinking, the younger vampire stood on her toes and kissed her master hard on his lips. Alucard was surprised, at first, by her action. But soon he relaxed into it and slowly opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Seras reveled in the taste of her master, tangling her tongue with his; he tasted exactly how she imagined he would: dangerous, with the taste of blood on his lips, and spicy, with the taste of a man. **Perfect**.

That is…_Until common sense rushed in_.

She rapidly pulled back after she realized what she had just done. Alucard was, again, surprised by her action. But she had started something that was not going to end so soon. Blushing red and anxious, the younger vampire stuttered "_I-I-I'm sorry, Master; I don't know what came over me. I didn't-I mean, I did-I-I mean, I'm sorry._" The words were choking off in her mouth.

She couldn't find the words to explain why she did what she did; she prayed that he didn't get angry at her or worst, mock her. "_It's alright, Police girl. In fact, for a while, I have wanted you to kiss me like that_." Seras' widened in shock at what she was hearing. "_But I am your blood, your blood spawn. I'm not worthy of you."_

The younger vampire's eyes then looked away in sadness. Even in her dead heart, she could feel a sense of sorrow form. The same sorrow, that grew over the years since he had returned. The same sorrow, from the fact that Seras' couldn't have Alucard or his love, _"And your love for Sir Integra is more important and-_"

"_**Stop**_."

Automatically, she stopped her rambling, but she didn't look at him. "_Is that why you were so distant from me?_ _Because you thought I had feelings for Integra_?" He chuckled lightly. Seras nodded shamefully, she had been keeping her distance from him; only because, she couldn't stomach the thought of Alucard and Integra being together. Then the Elder vampire placed a hand under her chin to bring her eyes back to his.

"_Integra is my master, and while we are not friends, I do have a level of respect for her. But I could never be with her. And she is not the one that I have chosen for my Queen._" Seras blinked in shock to her Alucard's words, his face turned serious. "_Yes,_ _my little Police girl, I choose you. You are the only one destined to be my equal._"

Seras' eyes bled with tears of blood to hear such words come from her master. A creature known as the master vampire-slayer, Blood King and…_a monster_; but this vampire whose eyes looked at her with deep longing and admiration, belonged to the man who was her master and the love of her life.

"_Master, I-I wanted to tell you for so long how much I loved you…for so long_." She looked away again in sorrow. "_Why didn't you?"_ He asked curiously. "_Because- I didn't think…." _The words stuck in her throat as the blood tears flowed down her face, "_I wouldn't have been able to handle the rejection. I didn't think you would've accepted my love. And I couldn't stand seeing you, with her. So I thought it was best, just to remain silent_."

Alucard's hands cradled her face, slowly pulling her in for a passionate kiss. She grabbed onto his shirt, trying not to faint from the powerful sensations flowing through her. After a few moments, he pulled back and looked into her eyes, stained with blood. The Elder vampire's lips moved from her, to kiss her cheek and licked the line of blood off. He made sure to kiss each place that he licked.

He had never felt so at ease to know, that the woman that he had wanted for so long, wanted him in return just as much. But being so old, it was unusual for he feel this way towards her, to feel an emotion like love. After five hundred years of death, emotions such as love wither; and he had no need for it.

But something in him was drawn to Seras; it had been, since he turned her forty years ago. And maybe, in some twisted was, he did **love** her. Despite the fact that they weren't human, it wasn't the same love as "human love". That type of love is fleeting, it's weak, it's corruptive; and while it could bring satisfaction to some, it proved to be unfair to others. However the Elder vampire had longed for his progeny for so long, ever since the last battle with Millennium, and now she knew of his affection. And now-he can claim her.

As if on cue, the record player had changed the song to Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata__._ Alucard stopped his caressing and look into her eyes, "_Police girl_, _I want you for my wife_. _I want you to be my Queen. Marry me, Seras Victoria._" Seras returned his stare with a look of amazement. Her face formed up into a smile of joy and excitement at his proposal, she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss that reassured him over and over about her undying love for him.

"_Yes, Master. God only know how much I want to. Oh yes!_" She said between breaths as she torn at his mouth, letting the passion take over. He then straightened his back, as he smiled at her exhilaration. He was just as contented at her accepting his hand. Alucard held up his hand to materialize a golden ring in his palm. Seras could tell that it was well-preserved. The ring was a handsome-sized red diamond surrounded by tiny pink diamonds. It was absolutely perfect. "_It was my mother's. And now it's yours_."

He had preserved this ring for over six centuries, Seras felt honored to wear it to be his vampire Queen. He then placed the small ring on Seras' left ring finger; a perfect fit. "_It's beautiful, Master._" She looked at the ring with such joy; she could've died if she wasn't already dead. She suddenly leapt into his arms, hugging him so hard, that she would have broken his back, if he was a human. Alucard swung over her body, laying her down onto the giant bed, placing kisses all over her exposed neck and cleavage. Seras sighed pleasurably at his touch as he grinned wickedly at the thought of what came after the wedding….


	7. Chapter 7 The Consummation

Meanwhile, on the London pier….

"_In the dark of midnight, an unexplainable phenomenon has crept along the waters of the Thames River. The London police are still investigating the disappearance of crewmen of the French tanker cargo ship The Incorruptible. The police are baffled by the ship emergence in the London pier, when it was originally destined for Cairo four days ago. Furthermore, sources say that the two leading investigators who were sent in, second officer Warren Gladwell and third officer Karhsi Deramen, have been reported missing when they had failed to check in after a 24-hour deadline. It has already been 29 hours and yet there is no sign of the men. Investigators Deramen and Gladwell's families have been contacted if the worse is to occur. This is Dottie Wazero, on the real scene._"

The dock swarmed with reporters and cameras, crawling for a statement from Commissioner Wilmer. He refused to comment on the tanker's appearance in London, or on the disappearance of his two leading investigators. Wilmer knew that he needed more help, more than his own men. His instincts told him that this situation required a team with more skills, in the supernatural.

"_Barringham?!_" "_Yes, Commissioner!"_ A younger officer stood at attention, saluting the Commissioner. "_I need you to get in touch with Sir Hellsing_; _I need her to send a team out to assist us. We might be over our heads in this little conundrum. On the double!_"

"_Yes, sir!_" The young officer sprinted to the radio truck call in for Sir Hellsing; the police would need reinforcements if the Commissioner's instincts were accurate.

_This was not a coincidence_, the old man thought as he stroked his white beard. The Commissioner stood on the top dock, no more than four feet away from the bow of the ship. At his distance, the guttural sounds echoed from the bowels of the ship, sending shivers through his spine and a cold sweat formed across his brow. "_Something very unnatural is running amok within this ship._" He spoke out into the night air, almost in a whisper. Whatever evil was in the ship, whatever unnatural beings was lurking within the maze of corridors inside the massive tanker wanted to get out.

And the Commissioner knew that this evil would certainly bring a new Hell on earth.

Meanwhile…

Back at the Hellsing mansion, inside the game room in the South wing of the manor; soft candlelight lit the room but not enough to out shine the bright full moon gleaming through the balcony doors.

As he laid with her on the bed, Alucard kissed and caressed Seras' body, while he let her fingers intertwined into his wild black hair. The soft music of Rachmaninoff's _Vocalise Op.34_ could be heard in the background; a somber song for a honeymoon. Lying on her back, the younger vampire moaned and mewled at the tender touches and tickling kisses he placed on her neck, slowly traveling down to her chest.

The Master vampire laid his body next to hers, positioning his upper body on top to wrap his arms around her waist. He chose to move slowly with his caresses and his touches as to not frighten the younger vampire. In truth, he would've like nothing more than to tear her clothes off and ravage her, but patience played a key part in seduction; and he had centuries' worth of experience to teach her.

Seras' fingers untwined from his hair, moving down to his neck, then traveled down his back. Even under his clothes, she could feel his shapely muscles as she knead her fingers along the cuts of his muscular form. Excitement coursed through her veins, her fangs grew long in her mouth; her eyes began to glow. Having her Master's body on top of her was bringing the sensual side out of her, and as they lay intertwined in each other's arms, Seras could feel both hers and Alucard's inhibitions ebbing away.

But he was becoming impatient, and then, without breaking his rhythm, Alucard reached out and took hold of her dress' neckline. The Elder vampire began to tear the dress corset in half, slowly exposing her well-endowed breasts to his view. Seras' heartbeat quickened as the cool air hit on her exposed skin. She lifted her head off the bed to look down at Alucard, just in time for his head to nuzzle in between the valley of her breasts.

The younger vampire's head feel back on the bed as she writhed as he occasionally scrapped a fang across her skin. A fine line of blood formed, only for his unnaturally long tongue to lap it up.

She wore no brassiere, so it allowed for his soft hair to rub across her chest. His hands travelled down her sides, moving to her round ass. He wasted no time to knead the flesh of her round bottom, as she moved her hands back to his neck to pull him closer to her. But no matter how much she tried, she didn't feel close enough to him. Seras looked down in time to see his shirt dematerialize off his back, leaving the wonderful strong white wall of his back for her to feel.

He was, indeed, quite muscular despite his clothes. He had always appeared lanky in his usual attire; _but then again, she had never seen him naked_.

"_You're so beautiful_." The younger vampire's eyes closed as she reveled in the tender touch of her master. Alucard was a man—no- a monster, who was feared by all men, vampire and ghoul alike. But at this moment, he was the same man who was gently kissing her, caressing her body as if it was precious glass. He showed an unusual amount of tenderness. He was her master, her teacher; and now her husband which Seras' could've never imagined that he would be. Never did she think that after forty years as a vampire, she would gain a mate and a husband.

_Wait a minute…_Is Alucard her mate? A life companion destined and bound to be together forever in their immortal lives. Yes, he would marry her and she would be his Queen, but wasn't there some kind of a binding spell that tied them together spiritually and physically?

But the real question was, would Alucard really want a relationship on that level?

The Elder vampire flashed a sly grin as he listened to her thoughts; he was mildly amused at the chaotic thoughts flooding her mind. It was starting to take her attention away from him. So he moved over to one of her breasts licking and nipping at the delicate skin. And then, just to be naughty, he quickly bit down on her left nipple; he made sure that his fangs pierced through her skin. The sensation sent Seras on a tailspin; she was dizzy, her heartbeat drummed loud in her ears and the crevasse between her legs became soaking wet.

At that moment, he knew she was ready for him. The Elder vampire could smell her arousal like a perfume. He began to slowly draw blood, sipping on her sweet honey-like blood. Every drop was like ambrosia in his mouth as it seeps through the puncture wounds. But Alucard knew that he couldn't take too much; she would be too weak for the fun. He then shifted his body to bring his face up to hers. He could clearly see the lust in her eyes; which would soon turn into the look of ecstasy when he finally took her.

"_Police girl, you know what happens after the marriage of a man and his wife._" He then placed kissed her face tenderly as he teasingly spoke in her mind. Alucard knew that she knew that answer already; but it was still fun to tease her. "_The honeymoon, Master_." She replied aloud. She was dazed to notice his teasing. He shifted slowly back down to kiss her neck, nipping her skin after each kiss. She arched her back as his fangs began piercing her skin in his ministrations.

"_And you know exactly what happens on the honeymoon, don't you, Police girl?_" He bit her neck, drawing blood out. The younger vampire moaned out loudly as she felt his fangs in her skin, but all it did was increase her arousal. He licked over the wounds, making sure that she felt the pleasure after the pain; a prelude of what was to come. He then moved further down to her right breast, licking around the peaked nipple then did the same to the other. Seras sharply gasped; the pleasure was so grand that she feared she would pass out.

"_The consummation_…" He whispered to her as he licked over the peaked top of her breast, smiling devilishly against her skin. She knew what he was hinting at, and she wanted it more than he did.

"_Master_," she whispered mentally. He chuckled darkly as Seras' body began to shiver. Her blood lust was rising and if he didn't make the first move, she would definitely make it for him. Alucard felt his blood boil in his veins; the sight and the feel of this female vampire-this beautiful, aroused female vampire underneath him, had the beast inside him fighting for dominance, to break free and take her.

But alas, she was still a virgin. And take her, like an animal, without finesse wouldn't only hurt their relationship but the bond of trust would sever. For now, Alucard had to have control. However Seras' eyes were burning bright red, because with the passion and lust growing inside, her own beast was threatening to break free and claim her male.

The Elder vampire locked eyes with his progeny. The silence between them was filled only by the music playing on the record. Both vampires had the look of lust, and both were ready to tear the other' clothes off. Seras' made the first move, moving her hand around his neck. But Alucard grabbed it and with his other hand, held her wrists to the bed. He then shifted his weight off her. With one hand, he gently moved her legs apart to cradle him.

The scent of feminine arousal hit in his nostrils, bringing a low growl in his throat. The beast in him was trying ferociously to break loose. The younger vampire giggled and bucked as she felt him move down to hike up her dress skirt to her waist. With her legs wide open, he sought to tease her further. Grinding his harden erection against her wetness, the young vampire could feel her bloodlust almost at its peak.

Seras looked worriedly at her master; her hands trapped under his on the bed. She couldn't move to touch him or kiss him. She could only watch as he moved his free hand over her body, smoothing over her delicate skin as he grinded his hard-on into her.

The smell of her wet heat permeated the air, and he let out a quick snarl; the beast inside almost broke free at the scent. Alucard's fingers slide slowly between Seras' legs, feeling the wetness drip onto his fingers as he inserted only one finger inside her. The female vampire whimpered at the sweet sensation of his cold finger sliding in. Then he inserted another, she shrieked in shock; her eyes' shut trying her best not to pass out. The excitement was like nothing she'd ever gone through. She'd never felt something so powerful before, and she was hanging by a thread before she experienced her first orgasm.

She whimpered at the tortuous sensation that his fingers were causing. But anger soon followed as she saw his amused grin at his slow torture. Frustrated, the female vampire growled out loudly in his mind, "_Stop your teasing, Master. Do it, make me yours forever._"

Seras broke from his grip, grabbed Alucard by his hair and forcefully pulled him up to kiss him passionately. She forced her tongue into his mouth, fighting hard as his clothes fade away off his body. Seras could taste her blood on his tongue, and the feeling was electrifying. Seras' dress dematerialized, leaving her completely naked. They finally broke the kiss, Seras looked down to see Alucard's huge erection, hard and ready, to take her virginity and consummate their marriage.

_Good lord, _he was quite big; despite his lanky form. _But then again, she'd never seen him naked_.

The young vampire gasped at his size, as the look of apprehension formed on her face. Alucard gave her an evil grin, he caressed her face. He then laid his forehead upon hers.

"_Seras, there is a small moment of pain before you can feel pleasure. Do you still want to do this?_" His tone dripped with heavy lust and malice.

"_Yes, my master-Alucard, I want you to_." She whispered in his thoughts. He could tell that she wanted this more than he thought. It took all of his Herculean restrain, not to forcefully take the girl right at that moment. His member twitched, near-throbbing to be inside of the virginal vampire splayed underneath him.

He eagerly positioned himself at her wet entrance between her legs. He looked down at her, frowning at her eyes shut tightly, preparing for the pain she would receive. She knew he wouldn't harm her on purpose. She slowly opened her eyes to look up into the eyes of her mast-husband.

He didn't want to cause her any unnecessary pain, despite his sadistic nature. Not if she was to be his Queen. There were no words to say, just feeling; he kissed her passionately but softly, reveling in her sweet taste. He wanted to pull all of her attention to the kiss; he needed her to feel only the pleasure. "_I'm ready. Don't make me wait any lon-_" her thoughts were cut off by a sharp pain that emanated from between her legs. Alucard had quickly pushed himself in, breaking through her hymen with one thrust.

She shut her eyes at the pain, a low growl vibrated in her throat. There were worst pain than this, but this was the most intimate. It would be over soon, she trusted him wholeheartedly. He held her tightly, waiting to adjust to the forceful thrust. Once she did, he began a slow rhythm. With his hands gripped just under her knees, he kneeled over her, his member brushing against her wet lips.

The younger vampire opened her eyes to the new sensation, sparking across her body. The Master vampire began to move a little faster, thrusting a little harder inside each time; the pleasure began building and building, the beast inside her wailed from lust.

Her hips gyrated against his hardness. His wide girth pushed against her walls, filling her completely and painfully. Alucard grunted as he slipped in and out in a frenzied rhythm. Then he released his hold on her legs to greedily kiss her. Seras moaned loudly as she tightly wrapped her arms around her master's neck. He kissed her ferociously, pushing and tangling his tongue with hers as he continued thrusting, each time going faster.

He was becoming untamed, pressing his mouth to hers, plunging his tongue in to struggle with hers.

"_More, master. I want more_." Alucard picked up the pace, feeling the tightness of her body fade slowly away. He looked down at the angel underneath him; her deep-red hair splayed out on the bed around her face, her skin flushed pink from the heat of their bodies; and her eyes glowed bright red from her lust. She was a portrait of erotic desire. He held Seras with his weight; he practically impaled her, keeping her from fleeing. But she had already yielded to him, pushing back against him, swallowing his hunger, raking her talons against his back. Who knew she was such a masochist?

"_**I WANT MORE!**_" She loudly shrieked. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moving her hips to match his rhythm as he moved faster within her. His beast broke free at the smell of her blood, making him more hungry and virile.

Seras arched her back as the Elder vampire was thrusting harder, almost brutal as he took her. Between their mental bonds, she could feel his beast taking control of him, and all she do was writhed at his vicious thrusts as he began fucking her; she gasped as she felt her back arch from the pressure.

It was her private heaven. It was perfect.

He untangled his arms and his hands gripped her shoulders, huge claws digging into her skin, pushing her down. Alucard snapped, he was now pounding into her like an animal and Seras loved every second of it. Her beast took control, snarling and growling. Then pleasure took over and she cried out as the waves of her first orgasm washed over her.

His mouth came down hard on the side of her neck, his fangs sharper, digging into the soft muscle. Alucard could feel the trembling aftershocks of Seras' orgasm, which brought him over the edge seconds after her. He threw his head back as he made a loud guttural roar; emptying himself into her. He then shifted his body over to lay closely beside her.

They laid there on the bed, for a few moments, still tangled in each others' arms. They quietly basked in the after-glow of their love-making, listening to the somber music as it changed to Liszt's _Liebestraum_.

Alucard hadn't been with a woman for decades, he had almost forgotten how strenuous the act of sex could be. He smiled as he felt Seras' fingers flippantly comb through his hair. He raked his eyes over her naked body, admiring the contours and massive curves that she was blessed with. She had the body of a goddess, and the face of an angel and the lust of a nymph.

She was now his wife and Queen.

Sunrise is in a few hours, now they needed to rest. "_You are mine now, Seras Victoria_. _Forever…_"

"_Alucard, my master….my husband…I'm yours, forever._" She whispered, smiling softly as she closed her eyes to a death sleep. He growled in her mind before he drifted to death-sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 A Day of Rest

**_Greetings...I know it has been a LONG while since I've updated this work of art. And I thank you for your patience._**

**_This edited chapter is basically *SMUT*, don't worry; the action-packed stuff will be in later additions._**

**_Hopefully Enjoyable..._**

**_R. LJ_**

* * *

The morning crept into sky but the storm clouds that followed descended upon the day like a dark shroud. The grey darkness practically enveloped open sky, block out the sun. A setting so ominous, that it cast a dreary outlook on the lone manor that sat in the centre of the vast estate.

The blond Hellsing sat quietly in her room as she looked over the files and photos, given by the London Police and the Oceanic Registry in her attempt to figure out the mystery of the tanker ship. Papers and pictures were splayed across her writing desk as she kept reading over the information.

_**The Incorruptible **_

A massive ship that, somehow, was rerouted to the London pier; and yet- the police investigators had not found a single sign of the ship crew members.

What's more serious-is that at the time and port of the Incorruptible's stationing, multiple reports of strange murders in local villages. A total of sixteen ports along the coasts of France, Morocco and Portugal were plagued. And soon after the ship was bound for Cairo, the massacres had stopped.

_This can't be by coincidence, something evil is definitely lurking about, on that ship._

Sir Integra continued pondering while she went and sat on the edge of her bed. The answers were too vague to give her a clear understanding on the scenario; nevertheless, there was something about the case that didn't add up. The blonde was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice her new butler had come in, carrying with a silver tray of freshly brewed tea.

Integra quickly sensed his looming presence; she removed her attention from her paperwork to acknowledge him. **Montgomery Andreas**...former agent of MI-7, he had previously worked with Sir Hellsing and Commander Victoria, long after the battle with Millennium.

After which, he had offered his private services to Sir Integra as her retainer/bodyguard. He wasn't Walter, however he had many admiring traits that were similar to his, and his skill set nearly matched Walter's perfectly.

"_Ma'am, it's time for your evening tea._" She didn't look at him; only with the slightest of nods, the blond heiress allowed him to come forward. Andreas walked quickly towards her desk, placing the tray on the small table, while he lightly pushed the paperwork aside to make room. But then, instead of leaving, he turned around to sit on her bed, bringing them face to face. It was then that Sir Integra looked up at him. They sat in silence for a very brief moment, just enough time for him to admire the features in her still-beautiful face. Andreas flashed her, a hot, sexy grin, as his eyes trailed down her neck towards her chest.

"_Do you require anything else, Ma'am?_" He spoke in a low, yet husky voice.

Integra looked at the man wryly; recognizing that same lustful stare she usually saw in Alucard's eyes. What he was up to? She narrowed her eyes curiously. "_No, Andreas, I'm fine, that will be all._" She said in her stern voice.

He arched an eyebrow at her. Andreas was overstepping his bounds but he could sense that the Hellsing heiress was lying. She seemed stressed, tired from lack of rest; but he knew how to fix that. As she turned her head to get back to her work, was when Andreas quickly cupped her chin with his hand, turning her head back to look in his face.

"_Now, now… Sir Integra" _he said soothingly, "_you're going against doctor's orders_," he slowly inched his face closer to hers, moving in to kiss her. He was slow enough in his approach to give her a chance to refuse him; though he knew that she wouldn't. "After all, sex is healthy for a woman health." He whispered as his lips were almost to hers.

It was no secret that she fancied him and he fancied her in return. And it came as a total surprise when she suddenly slapped his hand off her face. "_Stop it, do not think because I'm ill, it means that I'm willing wanton_," Integra hissed at Andreas, with a harsh glare.

Andreas' expression turned disappointed as he felt rejected. He was trying to seduce her, no doubt, but it felt good to be wanted and touched and made love to. For the last 30 years, Sir Integra and Agent Andreas had been secret lovers, and passionate ones, at most. The affair started months after the Great Battle, as she was grieving for Walter and Alucard. It began as no-strings-attached agreement between two adults, but over time, it became more of a relationship, as Montgomery became a real lover and trusted friend. However, now that she was no longer a virgin, she was in danger than ever. She had to remain focused on her duty and vigilant with her life, despite her ailing state.

He nodded forlornly and slowly turned to leave the heiress at her work. And almost immediately, Integra grabbed his hand before he made another move. When they connected, the silent emotions spoke more loudly than words could ever decipher.

Then Andreas grinned wickedly, as the lust in her eyes intensified and she knelt on the bed to give him a hard kiss on the lips. The kiss invoked a deep passion in the both of them. Quickly they became lost in a sea of lust. His roughened and callused hands came up to cup her face, as his tongue gently prodded her mouth to open. It was rare for Integra to have met someone like herself; a human being, forceful and strong, a soldier who fight for life, and would die defending his country.

Slowly, the Hellsing leader unbuttoned her blouse, enough to show off her black brassiere. She moaned softly as Andreas placed heated kisses down her throat and then, moved over her chest. The press of her body, the softness of her curves, the long, slender fingers that ran through his ruffled hair. With one hand, he deftly reached back and undid the clasp of her bra, pulled it aside to capture a pink nipple in his mouth.

"_Monte_," Integra's head fell back as she let out a breathless cry. His mouth was pure heaven on her skin; his lips were firm, while his tongue was quick and rough. Andreas grinned sinisterly as his hands slid easily over her silky waist, over her dress pants, feeling the thin muscular thighs underneath her clothes.

Almost in the same second, both of them were splayed over the bed, clawing at the other's pants trying to feel other's skin. Then, Integra quickly positioned herself right on top of Andreas' swelling erection. He groaned and spread his legs further apart then gripped the blanket either side of his hips. She took her time peeling off his pants and a look at his face showed that he was enjoying the tease.

With her bottom half totally naked, she straddled his waist, still wearing her opened dress shirt and tie. Andreas loosened his tie, half-way opening his dress shirt; the lust made breathing too hot to handle with a barrier of clothes between them.

Positioning her body over his erection, Integra forcefully pushed her hips down – hard - taking his huge girth to the hilt with one long stroke that left them both gasping for air. She helplessly cried out at the delicious feeling of him being inside of her. It was a beautiful sensation.

She began to move in a painfully slow rhythm, driving the man underneath her completely insane. He was huge, marvelously huge, filling her completely and she wanted more than just this fullness. She wanted movement, with a hard craving for deep fucking that would ease the stress that she'd felt for months.

Despite their "older" age, they were both very spry. Integra barely looked or felt her age, and Andreas was as virile as an eighteen year-old man. She moaned out her pleasure as she reveled in the feeling of their closeness; his hands gripped tightly on her hips, forcing her to speed up her rhythm. He thrust his hips hard and grounded his pelvis against hers, sending sparks of sensation from her wet core to her toes. She moved her mouth an inch away from his while her hands gripped his shoulders, pinning his upper body to the bed as she rode him like she was riding a wild stallion. A few moments later, they fell over the edge to a blissful climax; crying out his name, Integra fell into a powerful orgasm, and her body continued gripping Andreas rhythmically until he followed her with a lingering moan.

She whimpered at his added girth as rode him faster, her firm breasts bounced with her motions. His orgasm followed hers "_Sex after sixty. 'Tis a beautiful thing, is it not?_" In between breaths, Andreas managed out a few words. Integra was too enthralled by the thrilling feeling deep inside her womanhood, to answer his question. She cried out his name as he brought her to a second orgasm with a powerful thrust.

For hours, they rested in between rounds; Integra was surprisingly satisfied for his company, and Andreas had looking for a chance to make love to her again. Throughout the rest of the day, they mostly relaxed and made love. This was the first time that the blonde heiress had ever strayed away from her duty, but she was old and tired, and likely to die very soon. Therefore, one day spent with a man that she was fond of, making love-just one day, wasn't much to ask.

The day had ebbed on, and the mansion stayed quiet. The soldiers did their training exercises, and the maids kept the house tidy and the manor's residents were busy in their rooms.

The two master vampires slept the day away in their coffin, while Sir Hellsing was "preoccupied" with the new butler. For now, they had some semblance of peace.

Later that same day…

* * *

The cloudy day shifted into a cloudy night; the moon wasn't out-and the stars were nowhere to be seen.

At the London pier, Police commissioner Wilmer was stumped by this situation; the two lead investigators that he had sent in have been missing for the past 46 hours. The commissioner had no choice but to call in for help from the Hellsing Organization. At this point, the situation was becoming too dangerous for any mortal man to understand.

Seras was the first to awaken from her death sleep. Once the sleepy feeling left her, she realized that she was in a coffin. Her supernatural vision allowed her to see that she was inside Alucard's coffin. The younger vampire then turned her attention to his body tangled with hers as they lay naked on the plush cushion bed.

Seras smiled at her master's-her husband's sleeping figure, sighing contently. She reveled in his scent and his warmth. She was so fortunate to have gained a mate through her own master; according to Alucard, some vampires could go centuries without finding their mate. But Lady Luck smiled upon the younger vampire to give her Alucard, the one man she truly desired.

Not wanting to disturb him, she slowly untangled her arms from his, shifting her body to lift the lid of the coffin open. She then slinked out the large box carefully, desperately trying not to make a sound.

Seras quickly grabbed the first thing within her reach to cover her naked body, her husband's red overcoat. Despite his lanky form, the coat size was quite big on her petite body. She turned her nose to smell the coat's sleeve, breathing in his scent.

It smells just like him, warm and spicy; like _gunpowder, pinewood oil and male_…

"_I'm glad that you approve, Police girl_," he spoke softly in her mind. Her thoughts must have awakened him. When she turned to speak, she saw his eyes were still closed. She smiled softly and walked back over to the edge of the coffin, quietly observing his sleeping form. He could sense her presence; causing a sly smile to form on his face.

"_Are you coming back to bed, Seras?_" He still didn't open his eyes. She didn't reply; she only tilted her head slightly, as if contemplating whether or not to comply. After a few seconds, Alucard finally opened his eyes to look at her. His red eyes glared as she stood over him, practically ogling his naked body. He grinned as her line of sight travelled down the length of his muscular body. First towards his torso, then to his taut stomach, all the way down to his-**Oh my**...

"_See something you like, Police girl?_" His voice interrupted the haziness in her mind, bringing her back to reality. Her cheeks blushed red in embarrassment, as she soon noticed the red sheet tenting up by his erection.

"_Oh_ _my- I think do, Alucard—see something_," a sinister smile formed on her face, which returned with a glare of lust.

"_Well, why don't you come and take what you want?_" Her sharp fangs elongated from his sinful words, she then crawled back inside the coffin. She was still wearing his coat, without closing it. The coat draped over her shoulders, as her breasts were bare for him to see and admire. Seras positioned herself on top of him, straddling his hard manhood.

No longer a virgin, her wet heat slid down to the hilt, feeling his hardness invade her womb. Alucard grabbed her hips with a brutal grip, groaning at the feeling of her body connected to his. Her disheveled red hair surrounded her face, which he saw as clearly in the darkness as if the room were lit with a thousand candles. She started a slow rhythm, tantalizingly slow. She knew Alucard's dominant side would eventually take over and try to take her like a beast.

She smiled at the look of hard concentration on his face, as she was deliciously tortured him. Any other man would have went bonkers at her action, but the Elder vampire stayed calm through her teasing. Then she began moving faster, in controlled but torturous movements. His grip on her hips tightened, making her arch her back in ecstasy of the pleasure and pain. The vampires could feel their orgasm creeping close inside of them. His fangs elongated as his bloodlust took over. Seras moved as fast as she could, on top of her master, the feeling of him inside of her was as close to heaven as she had ever felt. Her orgasm came first, bringing out a scream that rippled in her throat.

More of a roar than a scream.

The Master vampire hissed loudly as she suddenly sunk her fangs into his neck, piercing with practiced skill; flooding his entire being with a sexual pleasure, so intense, Alucard came seconds after her. However, the pain was also pleasurable. The sensation exploded so strongly inside him, that he reached up quickly and grabbed Seras by her hair, pulling her down for a strong and passionate kiss as he flipped her over, placing her underneath him.

"_Oh Alucard!_" She sighed happily, snaking her arms around her master-husband's neck, bring her closer to him. Her cries vibrated against his neck. He began thrusting into her, deep and hard. "_Feel so good, my love! So good_" The Elder Vampire growled and snarled like an animal as the need to come nearly overwhelmed him. Heat wrapped around his spine, swelling his erection inside her and drenching his skin with blood-sweat. He automatically wrapped his arms around her waist, suddenly her desire flooded his mind, making his own that much more difficult to contain. His thrusting grew more frenzied that she sobbed, struggling against his vampiric speed.

Seras dug her nails in his shoulders and held on as ecstasy, so sharp and scorching, completely shattered her; an orgasm so marvelous, that she let out a supernatural wail. Growling loudly, Alucard buried his face in the curve of her shoulder as he emptied his seed inside her.

By now, his overcoat was permeated with the smell of sex, blood, and Seras.

They laid there in peaceful silence for moment, until a small gasp struck out into the room.

"_Alucard, what will Sir Integra say when she finds out? What will she do?_" The young blonde vampire became tense as she spoke; she was really worried that Sir Integra wouldn't allow the unholy marriage of her most valuable operatives. She could, very easily sentence Alucard to imprisonment, or sentence Seras to death. Though she was dying, it was still something to consider. Seras' eyes widened at the sound of a low chuckle coming from behind her. Alucard was, indeed, amused by the police girl's concerns, although they were unnecessary.

He tightened his grip on her waist, allowing her body to relax into his arms. He kissed her cheek lightly and smiled, "_You need not worry about Integra, she is already aware of this… and she has approved_."

Seras turned her head to look in her master's eyes; glowing light red, seeming not as menacing as when he is engaged in battle. A loving smile formed on her at him, and he smiled back at her. They shared another brief kiss, and laid back to down to rest.

As they laid in silence, they were jolted out of their haze by, a harsh tingle pulling at the back of their heads.

It was Sir Integra.

It was an emergency. The vampires quickly sprang out of the coffin; while in mid-air, their clothes materialized onto their bodies. Except for Alucard's coat which Seras was wearing. He smirked as Seras casted a devilishly smile at him. Playfully, she refused to give up the coat, but after Alucard gave her a stern but playful look, she reluctantly removed the coat and handed it to him.

After straightening themselves, the two vampires shared another passionate kiss, before they left. Of course, they would've rather stayed in bed, especially because they were on their honeymoon; but once they had been summoned, they couldn't refuse their master. The younger vampire noticed the irritated look on her love's face, and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist to comfort him.

"_Don't worry, master; I'll make it up to you when we return_." Alucard turned his head to Seras, flashing a mischievous grin. He couldn't wait show her all of the ways of pleasure to enjoy. The Elder vampire couldn't help but return the grin with a sinister smile of his own.

"_I will hold you to that, Police girl._" He chuckled as he formed a dark portal, in which he stepped into, with Seras following behind him to Sir Integra's office.

* * *

**_Again, thank you for your patience. Leave your reviews, always appreciated._**


End file.
